


Stab wounds and love confessions

by MahaliaPride



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magic, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Post-Break Up, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Stabbing, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaliaPride/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: After the Malec breakup, Alec isn't heard from for a while. When Jace goes to check up on him, he finds Alec's room empty and pain coursing through the parabatai bond rune.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @Camille_S!

"Magnus-" Alec tried.  
  
" _Get out_." Magnus cut off, staring at a spot on the floor with a defiant sadness.  
  
Alec stood shocked for a few mere moments before exiting their loft.  
  
Wait no. It wasn't _their_ loft anymore. No, it was just Magnus'.  
  
Alec stared at the ceiling of his room in the institute. It was a good ceiling, it had no cracks. It didn't leak. And most importantly, it didn't remind Alec of Magnus' ceiling at their loft.  
  
_His loft. His loft. His loft._  
  
Alec faintly could hear banging on this door, it was the middle of the night who would be knocking at this time? A quick glimpse to Alec's clock informed him that no, it was not the middle of the night, it was 2 pm.  
  
"Alec open up! Please! It's been 3 days! You need to eat and shower!"  
  
Alec was vaguely aware that the voice belonged to Isabelle. Alec made no move to answer the door, he did, however, make a low grunt to tell her he was at least still alive.  
  
"Alec..." Isabelle tried again, "Just... don't let this destroy you? I'm here for you..."  
  
With that statement, Isabelle turned and left, her heels clicking along the floor, and making a dull and resonating sound vibrate through his skull.  
  
Alec lay there, unmoving for a long time until finally, a nightmarish sleep had overcome him.  
  
\----  
  
Jace strode up to the table where Clary and Isabelle examined the city. "Any sign of Alec lately?" His arms crossed in front of him, and his voice laced with sadness he felt through the parabatai bond. "Nothing more than a grunt two days ago. He's been M.I.A." Isabelle stated, with clear betrayal on her face.  
  
"Well, what do you guys do when he's become unattached?" Clary raised.  
"Normally we leave him alone. He's an adult and we as Shadowhunters have been raised to marry for power, not love. It'll take him a while to realise again, but once he does, he'll be good as new and back to the Alec we know." Jace informed.  
  
"Jace is right," Isabelle cut Clary off before she could object, "For now, let us focus on the demon attacks that have been occurring over near the alleyways within the city."  
  
\----  
  
Jace had enough. He grabbed his leather jacket and made his way to the front of the institute when Clary saw him. "Jace hold up! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to visit Magnus," Jace said in an unforgiving tone and not bothering to look back at Clary. "Uh well okay, let me come with you!"  
  
"Sorry but I have to see him myself." With that statement, Jace left the building.  
  
When Jace made his way to Magnus' loft, he couldn't help but feel like he was sending pain to Alec by being there.  
  
When Magnus opened the door, he looked the same as he always did. His hair gelled to perfection and styled in its usual quiff. His clothes were extravagant and over the top and most definitely glittery. His nails were even painted.  
  
Magnus seemed so... _collected_ after the breakup. And it angered Jace to no end. "How dare you." He spat unintentionally before Magnus could even greet him.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"You better be sorry! How are you so fine after this? After what you and my _brother_ had?"  
  
Magnus face of plaster fell slightly before slipping back into place as if nothing happened, "Because he and I didn't work out. He doesn't love me anymore." Magnus stated solemnly, and letting Jace enter his apartment as he was still standing outside.  
  
Jace mumbled a small thank you under his breath. All was quiet and it was awkward, but Jace cleared his throat, "He's destroyed you know? No one's seen his face, only heard him grunt. He's lost all self-care, Magnus. He's setting himself up to die." A sense of unease had set into Jaces stomach that didn't belong to him.  
  
"He can't be..." Magnus said in disbelief, "Why? He can't! He just can't!" Magnus seemed to realise the entirety of the situation.  
  
Jace smiled slightly, "Magnus he lo-".  
  
Jace was cut short by screaming. His screaming. And pain. Lots of it. But it wasn't Jace's pain, it was Alec's.  
  
A hand was on Jaces shoulder asking him what was wrong, and just by breathing Alec's name, Magnus had made a portal for them back at the institute.  
  
Immediately they both went to find Isabelle, and the pain Jace felt was a numbing sensation in his abdomen, spreading through the courses of his body. When they found Isabelle, she looked up from the table she leaned over.  
  
Just by looking at Jace and Magnus, she understood that Alec was in trouble, and they all rushed to his room.  
  
Isabelle halted in front of the door, rapping on it quickly. "Alec open up its Issy! Alec, are you hurt? Alec!" When the group received no answer, Magnus sent the door flying without any word.  
  
When the four burst into Alec's room, they were surprised. Bedsheets were thrown, mattresses were out of place, the bedside table was on its side and the lamp was broken. But the most surprising fact was that Alec was nowhere to be found.  
  
Wordlessly again, Magnus walked toward Alec's closet and pulled out a dark jumper. A panicked blue spark of magic emerged from Magnus' hand and he muttered words under his breath.   
  
Suddenly he looked up, "Alec is in an alleyway a few kilometres from here." They teleported directly to Alec's destination.  
  
What they saw was not what they were prepared for.  
  
Alec lay there, virtually unmoving, eyes glazed, and in a pool of his own blood from a stab wound near his appendix. The blood pooled around him in a perfect circle, showing that he would soon die of blood loss. Magnus rushed forward, rolling the sleeves up on his shirt to his elbows.  
  
His magic was flickering and disjointed as he willed it to his hands and directed the flow to Alec's wound. Magnus turned to the rest of their group who stood ready to attack a demon who had done this. "There's no ichor in his system luckily, and this wound is clean. It was not made by a demon but rather a mundane knife." Alec's glamour rune seemed to be faded, as well as all the other runes on his body because of Alec rejecting his self-care. Alec shifted slightly as Magnus' magic begun to stitch his wound together, "M'gs...M'srry..."

  
Magnus looked at the beautiful Shadowhunter who was using his words for him. "It's alright my dear Nephilim..next time you want to get back together with me though please I do not want you near death."   
  
Quickly Magnus brushed a lock of hair out of Alec's eyes, "Y' still...l'vv me?" He slurred.  
"Of course. Always my dear." With those words, Magnus closed the wound and kissed the top of Alec's forehead, sending him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, unbeta’d, written on four hours of sleep, by a very sick and sad human, but here nonetheless! Enjoy!
> 
> (And tell me any improvements or suggestions!!)

When Alec opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the dull throb in his abdomen, and that he has not rotting in an alley way after he...

 _Oh_.

 _He wasn’t dead_. 

_He was meant to die._

_Why am I not dead?_

Alec tried to push himself up, pain sharply shooting up throughout his body, but he didn’t sit down, but rather pushed through the _pain he deserved_ and sat up.

Alec looked around, the room his was in was Magnus’, and the faint smell of sandalwood and vanilla drifted through the air. It was quiet, and for a moment, Alec let himself believe things would be alright.

Then the door burst open.

Alec jolted, and tried to hold his fists in a battle ready stance, even though his body protested and laced his muscles with soreness.

“Alec!”

Standing in the doorway, moving closer to him, was not a threat, but rather a distressed looking Jace.

“Hey, hey, what are you doing sitting up? You were stabbed deeply, you mustn’t strain your stitches or you’ll bleed out!” Jaces hands immediately went for Alec’s shoulders to lightly push him down, but Alec touched Jaces wrist lightly.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Alec rasped out.

 _Liar_.

Jaces eyes flicked worryingly over Alecs face, “Alec...you were stabbed, by a mundane weapon no less. I have questions but...” Jace cleared his throat and blinked quickly, looking at the ground, “Just go to sleep okay? You can talk to the others later.”

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but Jace quickly pulled him in for a soft and lingering hug, before leaving the room silently and wiping and his eyes.

Alec sighed, they’d find out, the moment they asked Alec why he was out by himself, and how he managed to be stabbed by a mundane, they’d find out that Alec wasn’t the victim in this case.

He lay back against the multitude of pillows, looking desperately at the ceiling, with nothing truly in mind. Slowly, an ache became prominent in his eyes, so he shut them, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When Alec awoke the second time, pain had subsided near his wound considerably, and he could sit without the feeling of being stabbed again.

This time however, Jace did not come in, busting down the door off its hinges and giving Alec a heart attack, instead, Magnus walked in holding a bowl in his hands and shutting the door behind him.

Then Magnus saw that Alec was awake.

Instantly, his eyes widened and he lurched forward, with still a tinge of grace. Magnus placed the bowl he was holding on a table next to the bed, and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Alexander, dear, how are you feeling?”

Alec could feel Magnus resisting to grasp his hand gently and run circles over it.

“I’m uh..yeah I’m good, not in any pain, I guess I have you to thank for that?” Alec stuttered out, his voice husky.

Magnus smiled warmly, “You’ve been out cold for a day and a half after Jace came to see you, before that, you were sleeping soundly for three. I’ve just come to give you some salve for the wound, I didn’t expect you to be awake so soon!”

Alec chuckled a bit, thanking Magnus inwardly for his charisma, “How have Izzy and Jace been?”

Magnus averted his eyes, “Jace was hurting, he was cold to many but tried to hold it together, he’ll be okay now that you’re awake. Izzy...she was very upset, she cried, but came here each afternoon and held your hand while she told funny stories of your childhood. I may or may not have listened in and had a good chuckle here and there.” Magnus joked.

“Thank you Magnus, for everything. I don’t think I’ll be uh... knockout sleeping again, so could you call Izzy and Jace over? Let them know things are okay?”

Magnus held Alec’s hand, “Of course Alexander, but first I need to apply this salve.”

Wordlessly from there, Magnus moved swiftly and efficiently, applying the salve and giving Alec some food and water.

Twenty minutes later, Izzy and Jace hurried into the bedroom, smiling and puffed, Magnus smiling warmly from the doorway.

They enveloped Alec into a warm hug, careful of his wound, and got lost in a banter of things that had happened in the five days Alec had been out.

A large demon nest had been eliminated, they had leads on some other issues they had been dealing with for a few months, and the Downworld was becoming healthier.

All without Alec’s help of course.

Alec didn’t let the hurt show.

But then finally Izzy popped the question, the elephant in the room, “Hey Alec, can you tell us what happened that night? Was it a mundane with the sight? What were you doing out there anyway?”

Worry swam in her eyes, and soon when Alec looked over to Jace, he had the same expression.

Alec looked over Izzy’s shoulder to see even Magnus biting his lip and fiddling with his rings in worry.

“Oh, well uh, my runes were down.”

 _Truth_.

“I just went out to get some fresh air, yknow try and clear my head.”

 _Half true_.

“I wondered into an alleyway with a territorial mundane. It was an accident.”

 _Liar_.

Izzy pressed her lips together, and for a second Alec was scared that she didn’t buy his lies about what truly happened, but then she smiled very lightly, and wrapped her arms around Alec.

“Alec, Jace and I are here for you. Things were tough on you, but remember that next time, you don’t have to push us away. We love you.” Izzy whispered into his ear, then sitting back on the bed. Jace settles for a sturdy grip on Alec’s arm and a supportive smile.

They both turned to Magnus who’s brow was furrowed and fingers rubbed together, going to chafe.

“We’ll drop by tomorrow brother, you’ll be back at the institute hunting soon if you don’t strain yourself.” Izzy said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek, and warmth resonating from the parabatai rune.

They both left the room, leaving Alec and Magnus on opposite ends of the room in silence.

 _He doesn’t buy your lies_.

Magnus seemed to internally sigh, knowing that the few minutes to follow wouldn’t be pleasant.

Alec moved his legs under the sheets, allowing Magnus more room to sit on his own bed. This time, Magnus really did grab his hand and lace their fingers together.

“Alexander...my angel, please, I’m going to ask just once, but I want the truth, _what were you doing out there that night_?”

Alec gripped Magnus’ hand a little tighter, and lowered his eyes to the sheets, “I..I went out there looking for demons.”

Magnus’ brow furrowed, like he knew Alec didn’t go out for air, but didn’t think him risky enough to go looking for demons by himself.

“Why darling?”

“I wanted to die.”

A pause.

“Alexander...”

Alec ripped his hand out of the consoling grasp and dusted the sheets instead, “It doesn’t matter anymore Magnus, _it didn’t work okay? I’m safe now_.“

Magnus gazed at Alec, with what Alec prayed wasn’t pity, “Alexander, remember after the party where you ended up on the roof? I told you to tell me if it gets like that again, I’m here for you.”

“I don’t mean to be rude Magnus, but you weren’t exactly my go to person at the time, in fact, I wanted to die because of our situation.”

Magnus looked down at his hands, knowing that Alec would’ve been upset after their spat, but unknowing that it was enough to send Alec tipping back over the dark ledge.

Magnus held back his tears, not saying anything, and allowing Alec to fill the silence.

“I decided that after our fight, that I was _done_. I planned to let myself run down, to become nearly mundane. I let my runes run unused and fade, and I let my body become fatigued. Then I went out into the streets and went into an alleyway, hoping for a demon but instead I punched a guy who looked like he could beat me. I didn’t think he’d stab me, I just hoped he’d punch in the back of the head and be done with it. I wanted to be done with it Magnus.”

Magnus reaches for Alec’s hand, which Alec let him take and press a kiss to.

“Alexander, I’ve never cared so deeply for someone like I care for you, and I got so angry and let you see the terrible side, the angry side, of me that says things that hurt good people. I’m sorry my angel, I was unfit to be your rock after our fight, but please trust in Izzy or Jace to comfort you. I don’t want you to succeed if you try this again, I’d never forgive myself.”

“Magnus...” Alec cast his eyes to meet with Magnus’, “It is not ones single fault for what happened, I shouldn’t have lied about the sword, I thought I did the right thing. I know we’ve apologised, but I don’t expect you to let me back in and love me again, and so for that, I’m sorry.”

“Alexander, I love you.”

“You’ll have me back?” Alec said, shocked.

Magnus pressed a featherlight kiss on the back of Alexander’s hand, before cupping the back of Alec’s neck and bringing Alec in for a slow and heartfelt kiss.

Slowly they pulled back, Alec biting at his lips and gazing at Magnus’ eyes, “Yes Alexander, I’d love to be with you any day.”

And for the first time in two weeks, Alec smiled, pulling Magnus in for another kiss.

 

  
“Ow!”

“Watch the bandages!”

 


End file.
